A conventional television (TV) jack such as 2-way splitter mounted on a wall includes an input terminal, an output terminal, and a F-connector secured to a mounting plate or a housing, which requires some mechanical joining jobs such as fixation by screws, rivets, welding or soldering, causing a very inconvenient installation whenever arranging an antenna system, and also causing increased rejection rate and assembly cost in a factory production.
It is therefore desired to disclose a television antenna splitter of which the elements in construction of the splitter may be easily, quickly assembled ready for communication service.